


Borden/Fleming One-Shots

by fangirleverything4



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Amy gets use to riding horses again and Amy shows Ty the ropes1x1-1x2
Relationships: Soraya Duval/Ben Stillman, Ty Borden/Amy Fleming, ben stillman/ashley stanton
Kudos: 5





	1. Back in the Saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets use to riding horses again and Amy shows Ty the ropes  
> 1x1-1x2

"So you really are a horse whisperer?" a voice called from inside the barn. 

Amy glanced over her shoulder as she led Spartan into his stall. Ty leaned against barn walls looking dark and brooding in the weaning light in the stall. She smiled softly turning to him. "I don't whisper I just pay attention" Amy corrected. 

"That horse was on the chopping block as a danger to society. Today you are riding him around like any other horse" Ty snorted. 

Amy shook her head lightly stepping towards him. "He _is_ just like an horse. He's been through an trauma and needs someone to listen to him. People are the same way. We yell, cry, brood.."she teased grinning at him. He smirked lightly his eyes warm and curious. 

"But we have to find a way to live with the pain" her voice cracked. 

"Well there's certainly enough work to keep you plenty distracted" he mused stepping closer. 

"Want me to walk you through night check?" she offered. He nodded stepping close. 

"Did Grandpa...I noticed you didn't take off" she commented. 

"Figured I'd stick around. You know since Jack begged me to stay" he bragged. 

"He yelled and threatened you didn't he?" Amy replied. 

"Yup" Ty confirmed smiling. 

Amy laughed the sound bubbling out of her, the sound short and brief. She realized how long it had been since she had laughed. "Ty why did you come to the party? How did you even find it?" she asked shyly her eyes on her shoes. 

"I don't do well with discipline. I wanted a break and so I just followed your path and heard the noise a mile away" he grinned crookedly at her. 

"Hard work is the only way we keep this place afloat. It's all day and it's grueling but at the end of the day we are helping animals. You'll see soon" she replied knowingly remembering all the miracles her mother performed. 

"I already witnessed. It's nothing short of a miracle what you did for that horse" he said nodding to Spartan. 

"Come on let me introduce you to our other horses" she smiled leading the way. 

~

"And that's it. I normally help out at night check so I can walk you through it again tomorrow" Amy said softly as she paused in the door frame.

The moon light cast a warm glow around her head and cast shadows on Ty's rugged face. His sea green eyes were bright in the dark and for a second his eyes met hers. Her breath caught in her chest and it was very different from the tight pain that had been burning her chest for days. "Yeah sounds good" he murmured softly. 

"Okay I'm gonna go to bed then. G'night Ty" she mumbled stepping back. 

"G'night Amy" Ty called. 

~

"Amy" a voice called as she was brushing down Pegasus. 

"In here" she called as Lou rounded the corner of the stall. 

"Hey Pegasus" she crooned stroking a hand tentatively along Pegasus's head. 

"Wow touching a horse big day for the city girl" she teased grinning at her older sister who looked entirely out of place in a hay filled barn in her teal tailored blouse and black pristine dress pants. The bottoms of which Amy noticed had a little mud flecked on them. 

"Speaking of...I wanted to talk to you about something" Lou replied slowly, hesitantly. Amy's spine straightened in reaction all humor leaving. 

"Okay. What's up?" she forced out trying to keep her voice neutral. 

"Mrs. Roach called. Her horse Swallow has developed a bad fear of traffic and cars after an incident with trying to teach her niece to drive. She knew Mom and so she approached us first but...well she's been talking to Val Stanton" Lou said honestly. 

"Briar Ridge methods are too callous for a horse like that. They will just worsen its condition. I will work with him" Amy declared. 

"I'm not pressuring you. You...this doesn't have to be your responsibility" Lou replied breezily. 

"Lou I can do this! Look at what I achieved with Spartan! I worked with Mom every day while you ran around with billionaires in New York. I was here" her voice caught bouncing back to her mom's face in the car. 

Lou's face fell but her jaw tightened. "I know where I was Amy. I don't doubt you I just wanted to see if this is something you _wanted_ to do not because you felt you had to" she said her voice rough. 

"I want to" Amy muttered. 

"I'll call her back and tell her you'll do it" Lou replied awkwardly turning and storming out of the barn her black dress pants a little less pristine. 

Amy hissed between her teeth in frustration. "So you are gonna start working with clients? You are gonna take over the business?" a familiar rough voice called. 

Without even looking, she knew it was Ty. "As you just heard I am. I've watched my mom do this all my life. I can handle this" she hissed vehemently. Ty's face slipped back into his usual scowl and he stomped away. 

Amy sighed heavily and stroked Pegasus once more. "Why do I do that?" she murmured to the beautiful horse leaning her head against its strong neck. A tear trickled down her cheek falling onto its mane. 


	2. Nothing Endures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty takes Amy to the school dance

The muffled sounds of pulsing party music filled the school hallways. The sound and the faintly smelly scent of human odor should have made Ty's skin crawl. He should have been uncomfortable back in a high school once again. He should have felt foolish dressed in his nice collared shirt and jeans over his worn weather-beaten leather jacket. He should have been rearing for a fight. Instead all he could do was gaze down at the beautiful creature who had her arm through his. Amy Fleming's black dress made the dreary hallway seem like a red carpet event. She laughed at something Soraya muttered filling the halls with the joyous sound. Soraya spotted a friend and jogged after her her heels clattering down the opposite hallway. Amy grinned sheepishly up at him.

"Is this your first school dance?" she giggled smirking at him.

Feeling his heart fluttering, he winked at her. "Take it easy on me" he teased. She laughed fully tugging him towards the gym doors.

The gym was dark with flashing lights and streamers were strung from the ceiling. "Amy you came" a surprised voice called.

At a table right inside the gym doors two teenage girls in matching mini dresses sat primly. "Hi Sara" Amy said uncomfortably handing over two tickets.

"Can't believe someone wrestled you away from that farm of yours" the other girl laughed.

"Her date begged her" Ty supplied for her effectively shutting them up as they ogled at the pair. Ty and Amy sat at a table near by examining the dance unfold. Soraya walked over to them, a genuine smile on her face.

"Someone's enjoying herself" Ty commented.

"I figured that I should enjoy myself. Plus I haven't even seen Ben or Ashley yet. Maybe they're not coming" Soraya said grinning.

Suddenly the doors to the gym crashed open and a wave of students flooded in. At the center looking massively smug was Ashley Stanton and Ben Stillman. Ashley looked radiant in what Ty could guess was an incredibly expensive gown. Ben looked arrogant as ever. Ty could not fathom what any girl would see in Ben Stillman but his looks must have been enough for all the girls giggling around him. It was clearly enough for Soraya who's smile had slipped off her face quicker than water.

"Why don't we dance?" Amy suggested cheerfully.

Soraya smiled sadly at her. "I'll join you on the dance floor in a minute. I'm gonna get us drinks" Soraya replied. She glanced over once more at Ashley, who was currently dancing on top of Ben.

Ty looked back at Soraya just in time to catch her slipping into the crowd. "Shall we?" Ty asked hesitantly holding a hand towards Amy. She bit her lip nodding shyly. Her hand was soft but lightly calloused. Ty led the way onto the dance floor. Ty tried to get into the music but it wasn't really his type of music. Amy's neither based on the way she was bouncing on the soles of her heels. Ty glanced down at his hand which was still holding Amy's. He grinned wickedly and tightened his hold turning his hand so she spun around. Her laugh was loud and contagious. Amy used his hand to spin out. He spun her back in quickly and she collided with his chest giggling. Ty felt his heart stop as her gaze met his. Her eyes widened. 

Suddenly the DJ cut the music. "Hey there folks. We are gonna slow the music down for this next one. So fellas grab that special lady" he boomed into the microphone.

Ty felt a blush on his neck but he pulled Amy closer. She smiled bashfully and looped her arms around his neck. They swayed in tune to the music. "I'm really glad you came with me" Amy said avoiding his gaze.

"Me too" he murmured.

Amy's blue eyes seemed to draw Ty in. He tentatively lifted a hand from her hip to gently touch her face. Teasingly slow they drew nearer and nearer. Amy stopped and glanced around her and then looked up at him apologetically. Ty got the message _not here not now._ Ty smiled softly down at her. He cupped her chin and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Want to find Soraya" he asked. Amy had a blush splashed warmly across her cheeks making her look even more appealing making him regret leaving the dance floor. She nodded softly. Together, they headed off through the crowd. 


End file.
